


I Will Survive

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Poem for the video game Slender, which also works as a song parody to the tune of Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive." Massive Spoilers for anyone who hasn't completed the game a few times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the Tune of "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor.  
> Used the original music video as a reference.

* * *

At first I was afraid

and I shit my pants,

too terrified to try and think

beyond my circumstance.

* * *

But, after dying 20 times,

(I) finally know just how to play

and I'm okay

**'** cause I learned I should run away!

* * *

Crap, there he is!

So I will race

away from creep-Cthulhu-monster-man

who doesn't have a face.

* * *

I would have brought a freakin' gun

or twenty bucks along, you see,

If I'd have known for just one second

_Slender would be after me_. O_O

* * *

I'm out of breath

and outta shape.

Plus when I run, well,

I tend to hyperventilate.

* * *

Weren't you the one who tried to look me in the eye?

Did you think I'd stand there?

Think I'd just go crazy and die?

* * *

Oh no, not I!

I will survive!

Oh, as long as

I know how to run,

I know I'll stay alive!

I've got 3 notes left to find

and Slender's following behind,

but I'll survive,

I _will_ survive.

*Boom, Boom.*

* * *

[Instrumental]

* * *

Even with 8 pages found,

(he) got me anyway

And, yep, this guy still has me crying

in the light of day.

* * *

Since then, I've thought an awful lot.

I'm pretty sure that I'm in Hell.

I have to ask...

is this a Sisyphean Task?

* * *

Crap, now he's back!

Thus starts the chase

and he's a monster who can

bend the rules of time and space.

* * *

I've got my flashlight and my mind,

which is a finely-tuned machine,

but, man, I'd trade it for a body

that knew how to climb a tree!

* * *

I'm out of breath

and outta shape.

Plus when I run, well,

I tend to hyperventilate...

* * *

Weren't you the one who tried to look me in the eye?

Did you think I'd stand there?

Think I'd just go crazy and die?

* * *

Oh no, not I!

I will survive!

Oh, as long as

I know how to run,

I know I'll stay alive!

I've got 6 notes left to find

and Slender's following behind

but I'll survive.

I _will_ survive.

*Boom*

* * *

I'm out of breath

and outta shape.

Plus when I run, well,

I tend to hyperventilate...

* * *

Weren't you the one who tried to look me in the eye?

Did you think I'd stand there?

Think I'd just go crazy and die?

* * *

Oh no, not I!

I will survive!

*Fading*

Oh, as long as

I know how to run, I know I'll stay alive!

I've got 5 notes left to find

and Slender's following behind

But I'll survive.

I will survive.

*fade*

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a YouTube comment made by COSMOB3AR. "I sing this song while running away from Slenderman," I believe it was.  
> (words) are words that don't fit with the original meter of the song and are optional, but serve to clarify meaning.


End file.
